


And I'm Home

by tragiclullaby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragiclullaby/pseuds/tragiclullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a knock on the door that Jason almost misses because he’s halfway to nodding off the couch. His beer is about two-thirds gone, and he considers finishing it before answering the door, or putting pants on. He chooses neither, because while he’s dressed in such a way that’s inappropriate for public, he’s at home, there’s no need to stand on ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledaybreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaybreaker/gifts).



> This is definitely a companion piece to [Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2438792), but I am sure they can be standalone as well. I had a plan to write a whole series for these guys over the course of the season, but then 11/21/14 happened and Jason was traded. The NHL hates my life.
> 
> All errors are belong to me.
> 
> Oh, and the title comes from Dory's line "I look at you and I'm home". From finding nemo. I went there.

The thing is… Jason didn’t have a lot of time. He remembers that much.

He’d just played his three hundredth game in the NHL, they’d just lost to the Panthers, again. He’d been told he was excused from practice and that should have tipped him off, but for some reason it didn’t. Before long, he found out he was traded to the Stars and barely had enough time to do interviews and pack his bags. 

He made a call on the tarmac to his agent to put his condo up for sale. He’d been rushed to wrap up his phone call to his mother by a flight attendant. He landed and as soon as he was in Segs’s house, he passed the fuck out. 

Jason still isn’t exactly sure why he went with Segs to Vegas, and then back home for the All-Star Break. He missed his family, sure, but he’d just seen his mom and they had a game in Montreal right after the break, so an extended vacation seemed a little strange, even to him. But that’s where he’d gone.

He wants to pretend like the day sneaks up on him, like he hasn’t been counting down and waiting for it the whole time. He’s nervous, and he knows it’s obvious during the pre game interview. He’s not sure who’s going to start this game; Antti or Al, but he makes some comment about how he’ll smile at Jumbo and Cooch, the face shield being able to hide all of it. His breath catches in his throat when he realizes that Antti’s starting in net, nerves building up in his stomach. It’s been three months. 

The game’s a clusterfuck and it’s obvious by the end of the second they don’t have what it takes to win. But Jason plays his hardest, doesn’t even record a shot on net, and he’s sure he’ll get shit about that later. They lose, and send the Sharks to the Stadium Series with a win under their belts. 

Jason tries hard not to feel bitter about that; the only downside from the trade was that he really wanted to play in that game. 

Once he’s showered and back into his suit, Jason heads out with Segs, his hair still wet and curling around his temples. It’s quiet in the car, the radio off as Segs looks pensively out the windshield on the drive home. Jason wants to start a conversation but he isn’t sure what to say. He did want this win, if only to prove he was a Star now. He feels like a failure. 

“I’m just stopping in to get the boys and we’re going to Benner’s,” Segs’ voice is gruff, something left unsaid. 

“Okay, just let me put my bag inside,” Jason says, slightly confused about the turn of events. 

“No, Jason, _I’m_ going to Benner’s. You’re staying here.”

“I… okay?” It’s not like Segs and Benner to make plans without involving him but, Jason can understand if they need brotime, especially after a loss. The way it’s said though has Jason confused, like he’s done something wrong. 

He gets inside the house and drops his bag off at the door, he’ll take care of that later, and makes sure to say goodbye to the dogs as Segs gets their leashes on and heads out the door. 

“You owe me,” is all that Segs says before parting and now, Jason is sure something is going on. He doesn’t want to pay too much mind to it, though. He’s tired and overdressed, he wants to veg on the couch with a beer and no pants on. 

It doesn’t take that much time for him to dress down, he tries to be as neat as possible, folding his pants before putting them up, and hanging his shirt and jacket. He’s down to just his undershirt and boxers before long, and makes good on his wishes. One good thing about living with Segs, there’s always beer in the house. Cracking open a bottle of blue moon, he heads to the couch and flops down, turning on the TV and flipping through channels. He’s tired, (mentally he’s fucking exhausted), but he knows sleep is a long way off. But he falls into his thoughts, three months ago he would’ve been excited for tonight, one game closer to the Stadium Series (he credits himself with the Sharks getting that game, but he’ll never tell anybody about that).

There’s a knock on the door that Jason almost misses because he’s halfway to nodding off the couch. His beer is about two-thirds gone, and he considers finishing it before answering the door, or putting pants on. He chooses neither, because while he’s dressed in such a way that’s inappropriate for public, he’s at home, there’s no need to stand on ceremony. 

It took some effort, trudging over to the door to see what was happening. Segs had driven off, so it’s not like he’d forgotten his keys. Maybe Benner got their plans confused and came over here instead, Jason considers to himself. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he calls out when another knock sounds, this one more insistent. “What do you…. oh my god.” Out of all the things Jason expected to see on the other side of the door, Antti Niemi is not one of them. On instinct, he launches himself forward into the goaltender’s arms and presses their lips together. It’s a bit chilly in the Texas night, and when he pulls back to breathe, he slowly backs into the house, Antti following him closely.

“God, Antti, I’m…” his words die on his lips as the older man shuts the door behind them. There hadn’t been time, moving and selling his condo and handling a new life, a new team, they were fighting and clawing their way to make the playoffs right now and it was looking less likely with every loss. He hadn’t meant to not keep in touch just. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.” Jason’s arms lock themselves around the goaltender’s waist, holding him close, he’s almost afraid that if he let go it would be another three month gap between them seeing each other. 

“Shh,” Antti says, pressing his lips to Jason’s forehead. “S’okay, I understand.” Jason had know that Antti isn’t a a stranger to trades, but his had come in the off season, there was always more time in the off season. “I’m here now, have until tomorrow morning.” His calloused thumbs run over the curve of Jason’s cheek, catching on his beard and he nods, leaning in to press their lips together. 

It started slow, mouths barely opened, Jason allowing his hands to go from the older man’s waist to his hips, pulling him in closer until they’re backed against a wall. He’s missed this feeling, having Antti looming over him, dominating and powerful. He sighs into the kiss, and feels Antti’s fingers tangle in his hair and tug hard. A whine escapes his mouth as the Finn deepens the kiss, overwhelming his mouth with his lips and his tongue. 

“Where’s your room?” Antti mutters against his lips, hands moving from Jason’s neck to the bottom of his shirt, trying to rip it off. Jason lets him, he’ll have to clean that up before Segs gets home tomorrow.

“Down the hall, on the right,” Jason says, breathing heavily. He’s still amazed by Antti’s lithe strength as the older man hooks his legs around his waist and heads down the hallway to where the bedrooms are. Jason busies himself by biting and licking along Antti’s neck, enjoying the ragged, harsh breathing sounds that followed.

By some fucking miracle, Antti opens the right door (he shudders to think how the rhythm would’ve been broken up by going into Segs’s room instead…) and deposits Jason on his bed. Jason finally has a moment to look the goaltender over. Still handsome ever, giving his absolute best bedroom eyes, he wasn’t in his suit from the game, dressed down in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Jason’s thankful for that, he did not want to have to tear and winkle a suit up.

“I think you’re overdressed,” Jason manages to say, propping himself up on his elbows. He was just down to his boxers and sure that it did nothing to hide his hardening cock. When Antti crooks a finger at Jason, he sits up completely, legs hanging off the edge of the bed and shoves Antti’s shirt up his stomach and kissing and biting over his abs. The Finn finishes the process of removing his own shirt and Jason’s fingers catch on the button of his jeans, as his lips and teeth work a mark into the skin of Antti’s abs. He fucking loves this, he thinks to himself as the goaltender’s fingers curl in his hair and guide his head down. He makes quick work of undoing Antti’s jeans and shoving them down his muscled thighs, along with his boxers. Jason doesn’t want to drag this out, not tonight. He grips the Finn’s cock with his fist and flicks his tongue over the head a few times, moaning to himself at the taste before sucking it into his mouth. 

It’ been months since he last gave head, but it comes back to him quickly. The hitches in Antti’s breath as he slides his head down and works his tongue on the underside. He keeps his lips tight as he bobs, sucking harder on each upstroke. He doesn’t trust himself to deep throat, not tonight, it’s been too long and if he sucks Antti off completely, he might not get fucked (and after that bad a loss on home ice while he’s on a different team, Jason thinks he deserves to get fucked). He pulls back and wipes at the corer of his mouth, giving Antti his best bedroom eyes.

He’s shocked by what happens next, Antti drops to his knees and in stunningly fluid actions has Jason on his back with his legs up, and his boxers off. “Oh FUCK.” Jason cries out as he feels Antti’s tongue flicking over his hole. It starts slowly, just small little kitten licks and he’s gripping the sheets and rotating his hips with the movement of the goaltender’s tongue. “Fuck, baby, stop teasing me, please, fuck.” Jason’s well aware that when he’s having sex his vocabulary is reduced to about four or five words. Blessedly, Antti listens, and lets out a grunt as his big hands spread Jason’s cheeks and he works his tongue inside of him, thrusting in and out shallowly. Jason’s hard and leaking on his stomach, tears springing to his eyes as he tries to ride Antti’s face. It’s hard in this position, but he manages to make it work somehow. 

It’s gone suddenly, and Jason is left gripping the bed and still moving his hips. “Unnngh, top drawer,” he says when he realizes that Antti’s probably pulled away to find some lube and fuck him. Antti gives him a half smile and follows his directions. He wastes no time in lubing up his fingers, and carefully working on inside of Jason’s body.

“Still tight, Daddy,” he whispers, sounding almost amazed, “like you haven-“

“I haven’t.” Jason says, cutting Antti off quickly, it causes the older man to stop with one finger completely still inside him and Jason whines, grinding back against him. “I don’t want anyone else, no one fucks like you.” 

“I… not me, too,” Jason can tell, as Antti starts to work a second finger into him that his English is failing him and that was his agreement. No matter that they’d been apart and had no time to discuss what that meant for them (or even if there was a them), they’d been loyal. The thought would choke him up, if Antti hadn’t been fucking him with his fingers and hitting his prostate over and over at that moment. 

“Jesus, fuck, just give me your cock, baby, please,” Jason cries out, his back spiking off the bed. Antti appears to take that how Jason means it, and pulls his fingers off, lubing up his cock. He wipes his hand on the comforter and grips Jason’s thigh with one hand, guiding his cock in with the other. Jason lets out a deep sigh, shivering at the feeling of slowly being filled. It’s been three months, he’s really fucking missed this. 

“Fuck, so tight.” Antti grinds out as he starts thrusting in and out, slowly at first. Jason loses his ability to understand what else he’s saying as Antti finds a good rhythm and starts fucking him really hard. He never did brush up on his Finnish, and the words slipping out are familiar in some way, but he can’t quite hang on as he grips the sheets with one hand, and fists his cock with the other. He really wishes he could last longer, that the beer would’ve slowed him down at all, but he’s not drunk, and he’s so wound up, with every hit to his prostate, he feels his skin getting tighter and tighter and he just needs something else to push him over the edge. 

“God, Antti. Please!” Jason cries out, and knowingly the older man reaches down and tugs on one of his nipples. The hand Jason has on his cock tightens as he strokes himself through his orgasm, coming all over his stomach. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” he whimpers, still rolling his hips with Antti’s thrusts until he feels the goaltender thrust in twice more and come inside of him. 

He pulls out slowly and Jason whines at the loss, shuddering gently as the last waves of his orgasm roll through him. “Fucking hell,” Antti grunts, collapsing on the bed next to him. Jason manages to prevent a cuddle session from occurring, only long enough to get a wash cloth and clean up the goaltender and then himself. 

It’s quiet after that, Antti pulls Jason into his arms and presses a few kisses to his temple. “Missed you, Daddy,” he says, his voice rough. Jason’s surprised he’s still awake, but he wraps his arm around the goalie’s waist and runs his fingers along the base of his spine. 

“I missed you, too.” They’re only going to have these few moments. Then… well Jason’s not sure if they’ll get a chance like this before summer. He’ll hold on to it for as long as possible.


End file.
